


Best Thing About Him

by sheerw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Malec, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerw/pseuds/sheerw
Summary: Magnus wakes up and there is a little note on his bed.





	Best Thing About Him

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English, so if - or more "when"- you find some mistakes, feel free apprise me of them.

I woke up from the best dream I've ever had. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all, and perhaps I'm not even awake yet. I won't be silly to say that it might never end, because I don't know what might happen tomorrow. But I just know that I never want it to end.

I woke up but still felt that I was sleeping, so light, lazy, soft. Soft to his touch. So he made me: soft, gentle,  _his._

I decided to get up, maybe find him. Hug him. Kiss him. He wasn't here. But he have been. The proof? The little note that I found on my bed.

"Alexander slept here." he wrote as if I didn't know.

He was silly. Silly and beautiful, silly and perfect, silly and mine.

I knew he had slept here, didn't need reminders. But I kept it as needed, because that was the proof that there was only a dream after all. It was a real dream. A dream that I lived and loved and didn't care do live it as long as necessary.

You might be wondering who is he after all. 

He have this... thing. I can't explain, isn't something that is defined with words. Let's say that is a mixture of a strong personality, extreme courage and a fucking good kisser. Sincere eyes and high dreams. Dazzling smile may I add. So is he.

He isn't afraid of anything, absolutely nothing. He wants, he can. He's perfect.

And the best thing about him is that he's mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
